


No Sleep Till Brooklyn

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, roadtripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On roadtrips, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. If only that were true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Till Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> It was late and I was on tumblr and came upon this prompt from **[](http://pembroke.tumblr.com)[**pembroke**](http://pembroke.tumblr.com)** who was in dire need of a roadtrip fic. She mostly wanted Stiles and Derek in Brooklyn. So I tried. Though I've been to NYC twice and we never made it to Brooklyn, maybe this summer...but it gave me ideas.

What it comes down to is Scott’s big mouth who mentions offhandedly during a pack meeting during one of Derek's lectures of pack solidarity that Stiles - who had legitimate reasons for not being there - one, his dad wanted to foster some hope that his son was still breathing and took him out for a family dinner and two, segued into a dentist appointment that the sheriff failed to mention - was going to New York City to check out college campuses next month. Sadly Scott fails to text Stiles on the epicness of Derek’s reaction to the news.

Stiles is still grumbling over the fact that his dad still retains the same dentist procedure as when he was six, at least this time he didn’t lie about going to Disney World, when Derek lumbers into his room. Stiles maintains that he kept his manly shriek on the inside. He's just glad his dad is working the late shift. 

"Derek, to what do I owe the wolfy pleasure?" he asks, licking his lips, his teeth still feel grainy from the dentist.

"You’re going to New York." Derek looks aggressively angry at the very thought.

"Ye-ah," Stiles stretches out the word. "Columbia offered a partial scholarship and NYU has some campus tours. I’ll bring you back a t-shirt."

The tense silence in the room makes Stiles yearn for something supernatural related. Or maybe Scott falling from a tree. At this point he’ll take what he can get. Maybe a text from Lydia about math homework. 

"Or a snowglobe?"

He was planning on getting Allison one. Or maybe Derek’s more of a postcard guy.

"I’m coming. We'll take my car," Derek declares and is gone into the night. 

Stiles blinks and then blinks some more. It almost sounded like Derek wanted to spend time with Stiles. Which is ridiculous. Stiles hopes Derek comes to his senses before he finds out that Stiles gets even more talkative in enclosed spaces. He really should have let Stiles fly there.


End file.
